Changing Time
by TheLegend92
Summary: After the war Hermione wants to change everything from beginning to end. Therefore she sets herself two Missions. Help Severus Snape to become the man he should have been all along, and secondly, save everyone. Easy right!
1. Prolog

Looking down onto the face of her dead potion Professor, Hermione thought about all the people who had to die in this war. Poor Colin Creevey, lovely Fred, funny Tonks, loyal Remus and many more. She closed her eyes and looked down again. It didn't matter that she was standing up here more than ten minutes. Everyone else just laid their rose down and left, but she would give him the respect he deserved. Gazing at his face a sudden thought hit her. Maybe, just maybe she could stop this war from happening. Maybe she could give Severus the childhood he so desperately missed. She had seen the memories he left Harry. They were horrible and more than once she had cried for the poor man.  
>Furrowing her brow and biting her lip her eyes lost focus. She could travel back in time. She knew enough about it to know what will happen if she would change anything, but what if it wasn't really <em>her<em> who would change everything. She would need a new identity, a new personality and a brand new look, so that nobody she would know in her time could recognise her.

Finally she snapped back to reality and laid down her rose. "I will give you the life you deserve Severus. You and everyone else will know nothing about war and Lord Voldemort" she whispered and turned around.

Her eyes were bright with determination and her head held high while she walked through the onlookers. Her gaze landed on Harry. He would have his parents and a nice Uncle Severus. Never stopping to look back she started right away to plan and organize everything in detail.

This was not going to be an easy mission.

Two weeks later she had everything she needed. Looking down at her work table one was greeted with seemingly chaos. But that was only for everyone else. For Hermione everything was organized and in logical order. There were several sheet of parchment with dates and events. Other parchments showed the new personality she laid out for herself. Moreover her new identity was written down, accompanied with perfect fake documents from her birth certificate to her last grades from Merlin School in America, where her fake identity received her education. Certain charms and modifications made sure that if somebody would get suspicious everybody would know her and confirm her documents.

There were also several phials filled with different potions. The green one would be a permanent glamour that would change her appearance, until drinking the antidote that was standing right beside it; shining a beautiful blue. The next one was a shrill red. It was to make sure that even with the help of veratiserum nobody would discover her true identity and parentage. Afterwards came four phials in different yellow tones. It differs from bright to dark. This was because of the time jumps she wanted to do. The darker ones brought her to a time where Severus hasn't been to Hogwarts. The middle tone brought her to his first year in Hogwarts and the last will bring her to his fifth year to the day of their OWLs. Exactly to the moment James Potter will levitate him in the air and Lily will try to stop him, which will end in her being called a mudblood by Severus for protecting him. There she will stay longer.

Nodding to herself Hermione turned around towards her trunk. Inside was everything a normal school girl would need; clothes, books, quills, parchment and so on. But there was more inside than what you could see. Hermione had enchanted her trunk with several other drawers that could only be opened by her. There she stored now, her documents, time lines, her secret stock of potion indigents that were highly sensitive and some of them even forbidden. The last drawer was filled with the purse she had used during the hunt with Harry and Ron. Inside was every Galleon she got from the Ministry for helping to rid the world of Voldemort. And that were something over 500 thousand Galleons, too much to left unprotected.

Closing her trunk she turned towards her mirror. Looking back at her wasn't somebody you would like to know. The brown mess on top of her had that some would call hair was colourless and lifeless. There were heavy bags under her eyes since she worked all week to make it in time. Scars marred her body everywhere but the one above her eyebrow was an eye catcher. Running from her left eyebrow to her hairline it was very visible with the slight pink colour.

Taking out her wand she changed her eyes to green and used a glamour charm to let the bags under her eyes disappear. Satisfied she nodded to herself. Like this she would meet Snape the first three times. Afterwards, just before her last time jump she would take the permanent glamour potion. One last time looking back, she stuffed her shrunken trunk into the pocket of her jeans, fastened her robe and apparated to Harry. There she gazed at one of the closed windows where you could she Harry standing, crying and staring at the stars. With a flash of white light she vanished again and a white envelope landed on the window ledge of Harry's room.

After reading the letter Harry Potter ran out of the house and apparated towards Hermione but found all of her things gone. The only remaining thing was a paper where the words "_I will save everyone_" were standing. Screaming he hit the wall behind him and looked frustrated out of the window. "Don't die Mione. I'll miss you!" he whispered.

_I hope you liked it.  
>I have to say, that this story isn't really fnished and therefore it will take time to upload.<br>So If you find it good or bad just tell me ;)  
>Hit the button!<br>Til next time  
><em>


	2. Time Travel

Hermione waited until the dizziness left her. When she opened her eyes she was in a little city. Looking at the street sign she smiled, Spinners End had been her destination. She was definitely in 1965. This would be the first time she was visiting Severus after his birth. Walking down the street she saw the playground on which he would meet Lily later on in his life. Stopping in front of the house she knew was Snape's, she heard a child cry and an angry male voice shouting.  
>Pityingly she looked through one of the windows and saw Severus sitting in a corner crying while his father shouted at his mother. Angry at the choice of words the man used, she took out her wand and let them froze in place. Walking inside she used the Disillusionment charm but modified him so that Severus could see her. Standing in the door way she let time run again.<p>

Suddenly Severus looked up and saw a woman standing in the doorway. She beckoned him over with a finger. Nervously looking at his father he scrambled to his feet and run to her. Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes down to the small boy. Oh dear lord, he was so small and could be so easily broken. Taking his hand she led him upstairs.

"What's your name?" asked little Severus and sniffed a bit. "My name is Jane."

"Why are you here Jane? Are you here to punish father?" Hermione sat down on the small bed that belonged to Severus and looked at him. "I'm not here to punish you father Severus." She saw his hopeful expression fall. "Why not? He always screams at Mommy. He always hurts her!" he cried and tried to stifle his sob. Gently she pried his hands from his face. "Good people don't punish the bad or guilty, Severus; they help the innocent people."

He frowned at her with tears trailing down his face. "Don't understand!" Hermione caressed his head lovingly. "Just remember Severus that punishment is not what good people do kay?" she asked him. At his vigorously nodding she chuckled. "So what are you doing then?" asked Severus with a curious expression.

"I'm going to help you and your Mum a bit how does that sound?" With wide eyes he saw her searching through her robe. "Are you a witch?" Thoughtful she looked at him. "Yes I'm a witch, and you are a wizard right? A very good one I believe" she teased him. He blushed and folded his hands in his lap. "Mum would give me her wand sometime when father isn't home, but not that good." She dishevelled his hair. "It will get better when you're older and have your own wand" she promised and went back to searching inside her robe.

Finally pulling out a wand and a phial she turned back to Severus. First giving him the wand, which he took with trembling hands, she explained why. "Your father often has the wand of your mother right? This is a wand that you have to hide where your father can't find it. When he hurts your Mum really bad you can give it to her so that she can defend herself alright?" He nodded and let his finger trail up and down the wand in amazement.

Next she gave him the phial. "You only are to use this if you and your mother need to have a little time away from him do you understand?" He nodded. "This is a potion that will knock your father out for two hours if you give him one drop. So use it very carefully and ask your mother about potions she will know all about it."

Looking down at Severus she saw him looking naively up to her. Biting her lip she stood up. "Are you leaving?" asked Severus in panic. "I will have to go Severus, but you first hide those things, then I will help your Mum for this time."

Watching as Severus robbed under his bed she could have cried because of his thinness. After the crunching of a floor board she smiled at him and crouched down to be on eyelevel with him. "You have to eat a bit more Severus. Please be more careful with yourself yeah?"

She gave him a hug that he returned and walked down the steps towards the shouting. Letting the time only freeze for the man she knew was Tobias Snape she crouched down to Eileen.

Dark pools looked scared up to her. "I'm not an enemy Eileen. I just have a request. Take good care of Severus and let him help you. He has seen more than you believe."

Taking out the next yellow phial she nodded at Eileen and gulped it down. The last thing she saw were the flaring arms of Tobias.

The next time Hermione appeared everything was silent. Wary she took her wand in her hand and crept through the seemingly empty house. Straining her hearing she heard a childish giggle coming from upstairs. Creeping upstairs she looked at first into the bedroom and saw that Tobias was knocked out on the bed. Smiling to herself she glimpsed through a gape into Severus' room.

There were mother and son playing some sort of role play. Eileen was sitting on the bad batting her eyelashes at her son while he was doing fighting with an imagined dragon. Hermione smiled at the harmony. This should have been going on from the very beginning. She opened the door and both jumped up, looking startled at her.

"Jane!" cried Severus and flung himself around her hip. Caressing his hair she smiled down at him. "You have grown quiet well Severus, and you have been eating more."

Hermione looked at Eileen and saw that some of her life spirit came back. "It's good to see that you use that potion wisely." Eileen nodded and stood up. "I don't think I can thank you enough for what you did for my family."

"It was nothing. Changes needed to be done."

"Yes but why coming to us?" Eileen eyed her curiously. Confused she saw that Hermione had stopped dishevelling her son's hair. Her gaze was full of remorse while she looked down to Severus. Finally looking back to Eileen Hermione's face was like stone. "The fate of your son is linked with many other fates that decide what will become of this world."

"What are you saying?" asked Eileen. This sent shivers down her spin. This girl, it couldn't be older than seventeen, spoke so wisely and knowingly of the future that it scared her. "What will happen to my son?"

"Nothing" said Hermione soothingly. "There is no way that something bad will come to Severus, but you must promise me that you take care of him."

"I promised this the last time too. Does it mean you are coming back again?"

Hermione sighted how should she explain her motivation and movements? "Yes, but you will not meet me then. But be warned Eileen, you should be very careful in the future. Horrible things are going to happen."

"Jane?" asked Severus with wide eyes. "Did you brought me something again?" Laughing at the hopeful expression, Hermione reached inside her robe and slowly took out a very big lollipop. Severus reached for it but she snatched it away at the last moment. He looked crestfallen. "Only when you promise not to eat it at once. Wouldn't want your teeth to fall out right?" she teased and gave him the lollipop. Eagerly he ripped the wrapping and sighted contently while tasting the sweet.  
>"Thank you Jane."<p>

"No need Eileen, but I have to leave now."

"Thank you Jane and good bye!" called the nine years old Severus, while Hermione walked out of the house. This time she couldn't stay there she first had to get to Hogsmeade. From there on she could easily get access to the castle. Apparating to Hogsmeade she saw that it was getting late since the sun was sitting low.

Taking her third yellow phial she looked at it. "One last time meeting Severus as Jane" she muttered and gulped down the potion.

The sun was rising and sinking very fast. When she stopped it was broad daylight with the sun rising high. Shielding her eyes from the sun Hermione looked around before using the Disillusionment charm once again. Slinking and ducking through Honeydukes and silently slipping into the secret passage that would lead into Hogwarts. "Never thought that Fred and George tip with the Marauder map would be so useful sometime" she muttered to herself and walked through the long dark passage.

Crawling out from behind the one eyed witch, Hermione looked around. Nothing much changed from now to her time. Wandering these halls without the marks of a war was surprisingly refreshing. The haunted memories and impression were not as bad as in her time. This castle was still innocent and unmarked.

In the Entrance hall she saw an exact copy of Harry walking around together with someone who was a miniature Sirius. Chuckling at the two boys she walked out on the ground and spotted Severus sitting at the far end of the lake all alone. Sighting she made her way towards him, noticing the changes that took place since she last saw him.

His hair was starting to get greasy and she was sure that it nothing to do with a lack of hygiene. His nose was in a book. So he already started to gather as much information as he could at eleven. Smiling to herself she noticed the good changes. He looked much healthier than the Severus she saw inside a pensive in her own time. This Severus wasn't as scrawny as he used to be, his skin didn't look as pale and his eyes weren't that haunted.

Sitting down next to him surprised him, because he jumped up and drew his wand. Lowering it at the frowning face of Jane he looked ashamed away. "Why are you drawing your wand as soon as you are startled Severus?"

He fiddled with the pages of his book and looked at the sea. "The others are always firing surprise hexes at me" he muttered dejected. "Even your own house comrades?"

"I'm not pure enough" he spat.

She caressed his cheek lovingly. "Don't worry Severus it is better to be a halfblood and intelligent than to be a pureblood and as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle." He snorted at that and smiled at Hermione. "It's good to see you Jane."

She sighted. "You know I can't stay for long. And this time Severus, I can't come back." He frowned at her words and pouted. "You're leaving me alone."

"I promise that you won't be alone all that long. Someday somebody will come and stay beside you."

He starred at the lake, his book lay forgotten on the grass. "I have a friend" he suddenly said. "Her name is Lily Evans she is living down the street, but she comes from a Muggle family…" he trailed of.

"Is that bad?" He sighted. "Not really but the other hate me even more when I'm with her. They are calling her a mudblood." She smiled sadly. This generation was worse than her own. "Don't forget Severus. Don't punish the bad…"

"Just help the innocent" he finished her sentence. Smiling she stood up, freed herself of some grass and caressed his hair a last time. "Never forget it Severus."

"Never Jane" he promised and watched her walk into the forest. This would be the last time he would see his saviour. He never asked if she had another present for him. Looking back to the forest he knew he was too scared to run after her. Opening his book and his marked page, he smiled at the lollipop she laid in there.

Standing in the forest she looked up. "I will miss him the small pure Severus" she whispered before pulling out the green phial. Gulping it down; she could feel herself changing. Shivering at the feeling of her body growing younger, her features changing and her hair lengthen; she waited and made no sound. When her transformation was finished she fastened black billowing robes and changed her lose jeans into tight fitting black ones. Lastly gulping down the red potion she was ready. Looking at her long and slender fingers she sighted and took the yellow potion. It was time to start her real mission.

_Hope you liked it next is coming.  
>Hit the button and please review!<em>

_**Thanks for the review goes to Flamegirl5500**_


	3. The Beginning

Appearing at the edge of the forest she saw that James Potter and Severus Snape had already engaged themselves into a fight. Charming her ears so that she could hear when to make her grand entrance, she saw Lily Evans walking towards them. "Leave him ALONE!"

"All right Evans?"

"Leave him alone! What has he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

In a whirlwind of black robes Hermione appeared in the middle of the fight. This special move of illusion and some sort of apparation with an inch of charms was trained and created all for this one occasion.

The fighting around her had stopped and everyone was gaping at her. "Well it seems I just came on time" she said coldly and looked to Severus who was lying on the floor. Offering him her hand she looked into the black pools of his. "You look like a Prince, got your looks from your mother didn't you?" she said pleasantly and to everyone's surprise Severus took the offered help since the jinx was wearing of. Hoisting him up she noticed that he had kept healthy and was training a bit measured by his abs flexing.

"What? You mean his mother looked as ugly as him?" sneered James. What did this new girl want? Severus grabbed his wand but Hermione was faster she laid her hand on his arm soothingly. Gazing at her hand on his arm Severus was unable to move.

James watched the girl studying him with a cold gaze. "So you're a Potter right?" she said with and undefined undertone. "Yes something good about that right?" he winked at her, but she merely tightened her lips to a thin line and narrowed her eyes.

"I suppose so" she said slowly. "If you have a favour for a fifteen year old boy that acts like a child and doesn't even know how important EVERY human being is." With that she looked up to Severus. "Would you please escort me to the headmaster? I think my arrival will take him by surprise" she said pleasantly and was swept away from a gaping James that had blushed like an idiot at the harsh words.

"I'm Serena Warring" she introduced herself to him while walking next to him. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye. "Severus Snape" he said courtly. After a pause he talked again. "How did you know that my mother was a Prince?" Hermione smiled fondly and looked at him. "The eyes Severus, I may call you Severus right? Your eyes are very proud, only someone who has a pureblood parent will have such a proud gaze while being angry. But those black eyes of yours are only found in the Prince line" she explained.

Looking thoughtful he walked silently. She was right, of course he knew that. He had read all the books about pureblood genes. This girl, was not only stunning beautiful with her black curls, well defined features, high cheekbones and chocolate eyes, no she also had to be some what intelligent if she knew of the pureblood genes. Most of the purebloods didn't even know. "Warring is a very old pureblood name, I thought every last one was dead?" he asked and watched as her eyes flashed with an undefined emotion.

"Well I'm not dead and as old as the pureblood name goes, then yes by all means I'm a pureblood" she said and rolled her eyes.

Stopping in front of the Gargoyle Severus said the password and looked at her. "Maybe we will see each other again."

"Yeah we will" answered Hermione and walked towards Dumbledore's office. Knocking two times she was asked to come inside. Surprised Dumbledore's eyes widened. "I think I would know if somebody would be visiting since he or she should have passed my wards" he said thoughtful.

"I'm very sorry Headmaster Dumbledore to come so suddenly and not alerting anybody."

"Oh I think the commotion down by the lake was quiet the alerting" he smiled at her with twinkling blue eyes. "My name is Serena Warring and I would really like to study here" said Hermione. He regarded her with a very serious expression. "The OWLs are finished. It would be better to come to the new school year" he told her.

She smiled at his silly attempts to get her to leave. "I already have taken my OWLs at the Merlin School where I have been going to before."

"What made you leave Merlin School so suddenly?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione told him the story she laid out for herself. "I had a big misunderstanding with one of my professors and the headmaster a very strict man, thought it was against his principals to let a student stay that was sexual harassing a teacher."

"You have been harassing a teacher?" he asked curiously and leaned slightly forward. This girl intrigued him. Firstly his wards never detected her coming in, secondly her entrance that looked very much like apparition and lastly the way she spoke, it was not only a very formal way of speaking, no her voice was so mature, much more mature than she should be.

"Of course not!" said Hermione outraged. "There were just a few moments that could have been interpreted like that. I only tried to help him to hold his wand better and therefore be more efficient!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Looking highly amused by the witch Dumbledore nodded. "Well if you have your papers with you and they are correctly I think there will be no problem with you finishing your education at Hogwarts."

She smiled brightly at him, took her papers out and gave them to Dumbledore. "Very impressive" he murmured while reading her OWL results. Hermione smiled to herself. She never changed her notes only the name of school, the date and things like that. "You have nine outstanding and one exceeds expectations. No one of my own students has so many" he told her. "Well I think than we will only have to sort you and you can start right away."

"Thank you sir!"

Dumbledore took the old and battered hat from the shelves and gave him to Hermione. She put it on her head and smiled at the velvet voice talking to her once again. "_A very brilliant one I must say, but really cunning misleading everyone around you like that. Brave to take into account that you will maybe die. Where to put you?"_

"Do what you think is best old hat" she muttered and rolled her eyes. Inside her head she heard him chuckle. _"Much too cheeky but well. I think it will be…"_

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the head. Regarding him with a funny expression Hermione gave him to Dumbledore. Slytherin really? But considering her plan to help Severus and save everybody else it was a good choice.

"So up you go Miss Warring. I will escort you down for lunch." He stood up and offered her his arm. Taking it with a grateful nod she let herself be lead outside. "Ah before I forget Miss Warring, no teacher harassing alright?" he asked teasingly and his blue eyes twinkled with mirth. She blushed and nodded. "I promise Headmaster there will be no harassing."

Walking together to the teacher table Hermione could feel all eyes on her. The muttering was increasing and she just knew that they were talking about her flashy entrance. Chuckling inside her head she looked the Slytherin table up and down and gave a small nod to Severus who masked his surprise very well and nodded back.

Looking to the Gryffindor table she saw the marauders sitting together, flashing James a diabolic smile she felt delighted because of the red cheeks he sprouted. Sirius gave her a deadly glare while Remus only looked slightly curious. Hermione was taken aback by her ex-professors health. He looked so good. Boy somewhere from here to twenty years in the future his appearance would drastically worsen.

Finally stopping she looked up to Dumbledore who gave her a smile. "As you can see we have a new student. Please welcome Miss Serena Warring." A great roar went through the hall while everyone applauded since it was something special to get a transfer student this late in the year. The Slytherins looked shocked, because they knew what the name Warring meant. Hoping she would come to Slytherin they looked back at Dumbledore. "Miss Warring has been sorted already. Furthermore she had already taken her OWLs with Outstanding results so please, take her in kindly. Now up you go to join your new comrades, a little help from me. The green table is the Slytherin one."

"Thank you headmaster sir."

_So here is the next one :)  
>Hope you liked it and that you will hit the button but even if not, please hit the button ;)<br>I still don't know if Hermione should get together with Severus, so if you have an idea tell me I will consider it.  
>I just came home from my London trip and I have to say I have been so glad to see part of the harry potter 7 part 2 premiere.<br>_

_**Thanks for the Review goes to Burnedx2**_


	4. Potion Partner

The Slytherin common room was as dark and as cold as Ron and Harry had described it after they had seen it in their second year. Even if the furniture was the best of the best this room would never be as comfortable as the Gryffindor common room was with his well used furniture.

Looking around Hermione saw that most of the Slytherin where trying to look subtle while glancing every now and then at her. Of course, she was the new one; the new one with the pureblood family. Keeping her cool façade she walked towards the staircase that would lead to the girl's dormitories.

"Miss Warring" said a silky voice and a blonde head came into view while blocking her path. Looking up she glanced directly into the leering eyes of none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. "I would like to introduce myself properly. My name is Lucius Malfoy and I am a sixth year student. It is a pleasure to meet somebody with so much…" She just knew that he wanted to say something along the lines of pureblood history, but he stopped himself. "…class" he finished, took her hand and gave her the most disgusting hand kiss she had every experienced.

Taking her hand from him abruptly she looked coldly at him. "Do not think I will associate myself with you just because you think highly of yourself!"

"But Miss Warring" he tried to calm her, but Hermione wasn't stupid, she could hear the angry and demanding edge in his voice. "Surely you will understand that some people are better suited to be your friends than others." His eyes flickered for the blink of an eye towards Severus who was reading in one corner.

She turned around and gazed at Severus who was looking up at the feeling of being watched. They locked eyes for a moment before she turned around again. "Of course I understand something like that dear Lucius" she said flatly and started to make her way around him. "But you do understand who is superior to you, don't you Lucius?" She glared at him over her shoulder and was satisfied at seeing his surprised and angry face.

Finally trying to walk to her room and meet her roommates she side stepped the hex that was thrown her way in the last moment. Angrily she flashed towards him in the same manner she had alerted everybody of her existence. Pushing her wand threateningly in his neck she gave him a glare that spoke volumes.

Being aware of the audience she gained, because she dared to defy the oh so great Lucius Malfoy she made sure that everybody could hear her. "Never try to do that again, because than I will make sure to show you what it really means to have power that you crave so much to posses. Just because I'm younger than yourself doesn't mean that you can do what ever you please. Don't push your luck Malfoy!" she snarled and pushed him away from her. Whirling around she finally walked up the staircase with her head held high.

Leaving the angry insults of Malfoy as well as the whispering of the other students and a smirking Severus behind she opened the door to the fifth year dormitories. Taking in her surroundings she blinked once no twice and shut the door again. Opening it again she saw that she hadn't dreamed the first time. This room although it was supposed to be silver, green and cold it was full of frilly things.

A very young looking Narcissa Black came bustling out of the bathroom. Hermione coughed a little to get her to notice her. "Oh you must be Selena Warring. My name is Narcissa Black. The bed under the window is yours" she smiled at her and started to search through her things. "Thanks" said Hermione and walked towards her bed.

This was unexpected she had thought this woman had always been the cold and stoic woman she had met during the battle. "You will like it here at Hogwarts even if the other houses are slightly against us Slytherins being her. They always thing we are the bad ones" told Narcissa.

"Oh I already like it here. The headmaster is nice if not a tad bit to old and the food is great" answered Hermione.

Suddenly a bell could be heard. "Better hurry up changing Selena, I can call you that right?" After the nod of the still partly stunned brunette, Narcissa started again. "We have potions next even if our exams are through."

"Potions?" asked Hermione and smiled evilly. If this was anything like in her time she would be having it with the Gryffindors and Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Warring!" boomed Slughorn as soon as she stepped inside the classroom. Narcissa shoot her a pitying look but hurried of to her place. "You will need a partner, who doesn't have a partner? Don't be shy about it!" said Slughorn happily.

"I don't need a partner Professor. I'm quit capable to handle a potion alone."

"Yes, yes I'm sure of it Miss Warring" Slughorn said half heartily. She narrowed her eyes at him and was ready to give a scathing comment if it hadn't been for Sirius Black holding up his hand and saying "I don't have a partner."

Hermione looked at him as if he had gone crazy but he just glared right back at her. It wasn't like he wanted to, but he really did need a partner since he and James weren't allowed to partner up. Slughorn ushered her to her new place and partner where she settled down slightly wary, never forgetting that she was sitting beside a marauder through and through.

"Let's get started" grunted Sirius and started to gather their indigents. Hermione not knowing which potion they were supposed to make looked at the things Sirius had gather. "So we're making a Pepper up Potion?"

"Yes" he said shortly. She rolled her eyes at him. This was so childish she never said anything against him did she? Looking at him she pursed her lips and studied his features. In twenty years he would have lost all of that boyish charm. "What are you waiting for Granger? Tell me off like you did with James?" he sneered at her.

"No" was her curt reply. They settled into a tense silent where the only noise was the cutting knife hitting the hard surface of the table. Stirring the potion Hermione knew that it was ready any second. Not looking at Sirius she said "But I thought that you should have known better Black."  
>She knew she caught his attention because the noise of his knuckles tapping the table top stopped. "You come from a family as dark as the Dark Lord himself and here you are all Gryffindor like. You know how it feels to be the bane of existence for somebody, don't you? You know how it is to be punished just because you are who you are. To be shunned just because you are different. Tell me Black did you liked it so much to be treated like the dirt under your shoes that you have to treat another human being like that?" with that she bottled up their potion and looked at him. She knew her words were harsh but nothing short the truth. Labelling the potion and bringing it to Professor Slughorn she watched Sirius pale complexion for a moment before packing her things.<p>

"You know nothing Warring" was his unimpressive response. She smiled pityingly at him. "Remember my words well Black."

_Hey guys! There is finally a new chapter, and I decided that there will be some serious SS/HG coming. Not soon but someday. But there will finally will be a quiet moment between Sev and Mione in the next chapter.  
>So please review than there will be something to look forward to.<br>_

**_Thanks for the Review goes to LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Burnedx2, NorthernLigths25 and Flamegirl5500._**


End file.
